La historia no siempre es como se pinta
by Nae wright
Summary: Spencer es una pequeña caperucita pero que pasaría si se enamora del personaje equivocado enredos trama romance :D (Ectofeature Multichapter/BillyxSpencer/menciones de otros)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Caperucita roja.

-spencer hijo puedes venir-se escucho una voz en la cocina-

-Ya voy mamá-contesto un joven castaño desde la estancia-

-Quiero que le lleves esto a tu abuela rajeev entendiste dile que su hija shanilla lo envía-le revolvió los cabellos y volvió a cocinar-

El joven solo asintió tomo lo primero que vio una capucha roja vestía aparte una blusa de manga larga blanca short café y botas era un día soleado.

Caminaba por el bosque rumbo a la casa de su abuelita siempre le había gustado visitarle aunque fuera algo rara el camino no le tomaría más de 5 horas llegar a dicha casa.

Por otra parte rondando por esos bosques estaba el pequeño lobo ojos cabello y orejas color de la noche una pequeña colita que se movía de felicidad un traje de manga corta pantalón con tirantes y tenis rojos noto al menor quien venía con la cesta.

-Que bien comida gratis, tengo tanta hambre que me comería toda la cesta-puso una mano en su estomago-Hasta los niños malos merecen comer-

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho mi madre para comer la casa de la abuela-caminaba por un pequeño sendero de flores hasta tomarse con unos pequeños letreros y con el pequeño lobo malo.

El cual sonrío de manera coqueta acercándose a la pequeña caperucita.

-Puedo ayudarte joven-miro con una gota de sudor cae por su cien-Si me disculpa tengo que ir a un lado-

-Eeeh tan rápido te vas caperucita-acorralo al castaño contra un árbol-Tienes que tener cuidado aquí hay gente mala-cruzo sus dedos por detrás de su espalda-Descuida yo te cuidare-

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño lobo había dado rienda suelta a un largo discurso y cuando noto el árbol la pequeña figura había desaparecido, en cambio spencer sabía que aquello que le dijo era cierto debía tener cuidado.

.


	2. Chapter lobo enamorado

Chapter 2: Lobo enamorado y celos.

La pequeña caperucita había caminado hasta una pequeña aldea el lugar era tan pacifico, sin más que decir entro no quería perder tiempo y la abuela Rajeev estaría muriéndose de hambre.

Un joven leñador de cabellos castaños claro y ojos azules estaba cortando leña hasta toparse con nuestra pequeña caperucita.

-Hola pequeña caperucita mi nombre es Jonah Tyler Taylor, pero puedes decirme Jonah-sonreía besando la mano de spencer.

-A-ah S-soy spencer Wright-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa.

Después de platicar un rato platicando cuando el gran lobo caminaba buscando algo de comida.

-Lobo punch-billy destruyo la pequeña banca que estaba asustando a los dos jóvenes.

-Que descortesía la suya señor lobo-

-Oye espera apoco conoces a ese sujeto-

-Si solo lo conozco por ser un lobo no por su nombre-

Las mejillas de billy se tiñeron de rosa desviando la mirada.

-Baruch..Me llamo Baruch cogen-

Spencer abrió los ojos mientras que Jonah se echo a reír.

-Jajajaja disculpa el gran lobo malo de las historias está avergonzado-

-Es un placer soy Spencer-molesto coloco sus dos manos en la cadera-Eres un lobo maleducado cuando vez a dos personas hablar no destruyes el lugar-

Baruch tomo la muñeca de spencer y salió de la vista de Jonah, que diablos le sucedía al lobo acaso sentía celos de Jonah, aquel niño mimado carita bonita No podía ser.

-O-Oye espera Baruch dejamos a Jonah haya-molesto se suelta-Eres un grosero-

-Escucha no quiero que hables con él de acuerdo-molesto pone a spencer contra un árbol-

Spencer miro molesto apretó la canasta y trato de separarse de Baruch, el cual simplemente estaba mirándolo fijamente.

-Que te pasa, dios pensara que somos unos maleducados-

-Que piense lo que quiera, no me importa para nada lo que ese mimado piense-

Por su lado Jonah estaba sentado lavándose el sudor de la cara pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-B-Baruch…Me llamo Baruch cogen-

-De verdad ese lobo puede sentir pena, o estaría enamorado de….-sus ojos se abrieron por completo-Claro a ese desventurado le gusta spencer-

Jonah recordó la vestimenta de spencer una capucha roja una blusa blanca short, era un niño bastante puro como podía alguien como él enamorarse de un sinvergüenza como Baruch.

-Escucha no me importa porque estés enojado ni esas cosas, pero eso fue realmente descortés-se alejo mientras seguía el sendero de flores-

Lo primero e importante era llevarle la comida a la abuela Rajeev luego se pondría a pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con Jonah, parecía ser un joven bastante agradable más que agradable.

Con tan solo pensar en eso las mejillas de caperucita se tornaban de un color rosa o rojo, Baruch miro la figura de spencer alejarse y este corrió de nuevo a la aldea topándose con Jonah.

-Oye qué diablo te pasa-

-Que quieres decir-

-No te hagas parecías estar coqueteando con él-molesto se tronaba los nudillos-Escucha aléjate si no quieres salir herido-

-De ti nunca no será que tú no quieres salir herido-miro-No me digas de que aquel niño puro te gusta-

La cara de Baruch se tiñe de rojo mientras que Jonah caminaba.

-Escucha ese chico nunca te aceptara eres lo opuesto a la pureza eres una porquería-río mientras lo señalaba-Porque no mejor se lo dejas a alguien que realmente sirva, o sea bueno para él-

Antes de que Jonah pudiera decir más Baruch llego y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tumbándolo al piso, los ojos de Baruch de verdad estaban reflejando el odio que le tenía a ese chico.

-En serio crees que con eso me detendrás-se levanto limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-Tú no sabes nada de nada solo hablas porque tienes boca-enojado-

-Sabes nunca sabrás lo que es realmente el amor nunca confiara en alguien como tu-

Tal vez en eso tenía razón Jonah Baruch era la mala semilla de los cuentos mientras que Jonah era el héroe, era normal que spencer se enamorara de engreídos como él.

Nunca has escuchado que en una historia donde el personaje principal se enamorara del malo del cuento.

-Tal vez tengas razón-miro fijamente a los ojos de Jonah.

-Pero haré todo lo posible para que eso suceda-

-Quiero ver si lo que dices es verdad, pues tú y yo desde estos momentos somos enemigos de una misma chica-

-Que la guerra comience-

Fue lo único que dijo Baruch antes de retirarse si eso significaba que tendría obstáculos en el camino tendría que superarlos y uno de sus retos se llama Jonah Tyler Taylor.

Bien este es la continuación del fic espero que les guste

:D dejen review


End file.
